Peace
by Curlscat
Summary: After everything, we are left with this: the quiet moments between adventures; the companionship that comes of surviving together. And that is all that matters.
1. Chapter 1

**AN~ Today is a cozy sort of day, and I wanted to commemorate it with a pointless SG oneshot. Because, after all, they deserve some happiness and some nothing times. And we all write them enough troubles.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Though that would be nice.**

* * *

It is a rainy day in late June, and the Grimms have all gathered at Granny's lopsided house for the summer, as they do every year. It is one in the afternoon, and it feels as if it as been one in the afternoon forever. For once, the house is not a whirlwind of chaos and noise.

In the kitchen, Relda and Veronica are catching up over a pot of tea. Every now and again they burst into muffled laughter, hesitant to break the peaceful silence even as they laugh over something one of the kids did this year.

On the screened-in part of the porch (Relda asked for this when she got Boarman and Swineheart to help her rebuild), Mr. Canis and Red are meditating to the sound of rain hitting the roof. Basil is sitting between them in the same cross-legged position, a look of fierce concentration on his face as he tries to copy whatever it is they are doing.

Upstairs, Henry and Jake are staring into the magic mirror, watching scenes from their past flit by. Both men are trying not to cry as they watch their father run to his death. They do not look at each other, because neither can bear to see their father reflected back at them. This grief is long overdue, and two decades' worth of pent-up emotions are coming out. When this is over, they will be that much closer to being healed.

In his room, Puck is in the planning stages of something that will make Sabrina hate him again. It's easier than dealing with the way she _smiled_ at him over dinner last night, and the butterflies it brought into his stomach.

The other three are in the living room, each with a book. Daphne is using Elvis' side as a backrest, sharing pretzels with him and showing him the pictures in her book of fairy tales. Pinocchio has laid claim to the easy chair, and his slight frame is nearly buried in the stack of science texts he has brought with him. Sabrina, sprawled out on the couch, has a copy of an Agatha Christie mystery in one hand and a cup of tea (stolen from the kitchen) in her other.

She pauses and looks up, noticing suddenly that this is the quietest her family has been since the time when her family was just her and Daphne. She smiles, says nothing, and returns to her book. This, she decides, is contentment.


	2. Oh hey look a thing

**AN~ Short piece of melancholy that may end up in "Daphne's Dates" eventually. For the moment, though, I thought it could go here.**

* * *

Daphne has a ritual for after her breakups. She puts on a romantic and mournful black lacy sundress (one of her favorites), and then she teleports herself to the ocean after dark. There, she walks for a while, getting the hem of her skirt wet and sandy if it's warm enough, and thinks. Once she's done, she feels a lot better, and she's ready to face the world again. Maybe even see her ex, or date someone new, depending.

Something about the wind blowing across the water, the sand on her bare feet, still a little warm from the sun, the salty spray messing up her hair and running over her toes, the waves crashing back and forth, and the smell of a finished day, combines to make Daphne calm, and it works wonders.

She always does it. And today, right after Sabrina's fiasco of an attempted wedding, Daphne's here because she's realized that she has a crush on Pinocchio. And she can't date Lawrence if she has a thing for someone else. So she broke up with him. It's only fair.

Still, she _liked_ Lawrence.

She stands in the surf, watching a boat work across the water, reminiscing.

She's not overly surprised when she sees another figure in a long white dress walking towards her.

"You didn't change?" is all she says when the short blonde stops next to her. "You'll ruin the dress." She doesn't ask why Sabrina's here, or how she got there from two states away, or even how Sabrina knew to find her. None of that's important right now.

"Yeah, well, it's not like I need it anymore," Sabrina answers ruefully.

Judging by her sister's voice, Daphne decides that Sabrina's mostly okay again. She's not about to start bawling, or raging about stupid men, or running away. She's not happy, but she's back in control of herself.

Still, she's here, and Daphne knows enough about Sabrina to know that they came for the same reason.

So she grabs her sister's hand, and together they stare into the night, letting the water play across their feet. Neither of them are okay now. But they will be. Eventually.


End file.
